<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Под дружеское ржание by Nastoyashee_Sveklo</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22753195">Под дружеское ржание</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nastoyashee_Sveklo/pseuds/Nastoyashee_Sveklo'>Nastoyashee_Sveklo</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Witcher (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Don't copy to another site, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 10:49:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,142</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22753195</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nastoyashee_Sveklo/pseuds/Nastoyashee_Sveklo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Под дружеское ржание</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>
    <i>— Иго-го-го… го-го-го-го… го-го-го… го-го-го, го-го-го… го-го-го…</i>
  </b>
</p><p>Ага, это мой вольный перевод баллады нашего барда. Ох и люблю я ему подпевать. Какой хит! Какой же хит! Так и хочется копытом ритм отстукивать. А теперь давай хором, Лютик:</p><p>
  <b>
    <i>— Иго-го-го… го-го-го-го… го-го-го… го-го-го, го-го-го… го-го-го…</i>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <i>— Ведьмаку заплатите чеканной монетой, чеканной монетой…</i>
  </b>
</p><p>Замечательно ведь выходит? От души прямо! И еще разочек с чувством затянем припев…</p><p>— А ну-ка заткнитесь! Оба!</p><p>Началось… Раньше только Лютика затыкал, а теперь и до меня добрался. Это ж надо таким букой быть. Характер совершенно несносный. И за что его Лютик любит? Мне, допустим, деваться некуда. Всю жизнь бок о бок с этой заразой живу. Притерпелась. Но сегодня как-то совсем обидно: солнышко пригревает, травка молоденькая да сочненькая. Улыбайся-пой-танцуй. И чем песня-то плоха? Взбрыкнуть, что ли, ради профилактики?</p><p><b><i>— Иго-го-го… го-го-го-го… го-го-го… го-го-го, го-го-го… го-го-го…</i><br/></b><br/>Репей тебе в хвост, Геральт, а не «заткнись»! Да-да, ругаться я уже давненько умею. Любой на моем месте научится. С ведьмаком только так и нужно. Иначе он совсем от копыт отбивается. Ну, Лютик, поддержи меня, спой на бис. Ты же гордый сладкоголосый менестрель, а не шугливая помойная собачонка.</p><p>
  <b>
    <i>— Иго-го-го… го-го-го-го… го-го-го… го-го-го, го-го-го… го-го-го…</i>
  </b>
</p><p><b><i>— Ведьмаку заплатите чеканной монетой, чеканной монетой…<br/></i></b><br/>Вот так. Бунт на корабле.</p><p>— Чтоб вас! Я же сказал заткнуться! Ни минуты тишины!</p><p>— Фрх-х-х…</p><p>— Да что с тобой сегодня такое, Плотва?</p><p>— Фрх-х-х, фрх-х-х…</p><p>— Ты не заболела, девочка?</p><p>Оп-па, кажись, я перебарщиваю с бунтарским настроением. Наш ведьмак реально забеспокоился. На землю спрыгнул, по морде гладит, морковкой угощает. Вкусно-то как! Ладно, ладно, затыкаюсь я уже. Да и с морковкой в зубах не попоешь. О-о-о, еще морковка! Ради морковки буду молчать до вечера. Клянусь своими подковами! Только Лютик-то за морковку не продастся… Слишком хитро на Геральта поглядывает.</p><p>— Тебе что, тоже рот морковкой заткнуть, чтобы петь прекратил?</p><p>— Думаешь, морковки будет достаточно?</p><p>— Недостаточно?</p><p>— Маловато! Хотелось бы чего-нибудь покрепче и подлиннее!</p><p>Так вон оно что… И как это я сразу не догадалась. У любвеобильного барда естество играет. Не понимаю я иногда людей. Зачем столько премудростей? Заигрываний? Сказал бы прямо, мол: «Покрой меня, ведьмак!» Делов-то. Геральт же жеребчик еще тот. Всегда готов (главное правильный подход найти).</p><p>Горжусь им. Весь ладный из себя. Мускулы играют. Шкура лишь подпорчена слегка. Ну, это не проблема. Боевого коня шрамы только украшают. И внизу порядок полный. Уд в две ладони длиной. Загляденье. Не каждая кобылка примет. А уж в размерах-то я разбираюсь. Навидалась их вдосталь, удов людских. Как напьются постояльцы в харчевне, так и бегают к коновязи нужду справлять. А там я стою, свежим сеном похрустываю да наблюдаю. Больше ведьмаковского елдака, шпору мне в бок, ни разу не видала. С такой елдой можно целый табун ненасытных кобылок ублажить.</p><p>Только Геральт однолюбом стал, как барда встретил. На сторону и не глядит. Да и Лютик большим затейником оказался. Ух, что они с ведьмаком вытворяют. Диву даюсь. У нас-то с этим делом просто… никаких разнообразных поз. Все практично и рационально. Эти же вечно что-то новенькое изобретают.</p><p>Бывало, сядет Геральт у дерева, спиной о ствол облокотится, а Лютика лицом к себе на уд свой взгромоздит. Тот на уде змеею вьется. Одной рукой за холку геральтову держится, другой — его нечесаную гриву на кулак наматывает. Да так хорошо вьется и наматывает, что ведьмак раненым волком под ним хрипит. Бедрами вверх, словно взбесившийся жеребец, поддает. Но Лютик-то, хоть и не избалован верховыми прогулками (все пешочком да пешочком с нами путешествует), цепкий, как клещ. Плотно и туго на твердом уде сидит. Объезжает ведьмака не хуже опытного берейтора.</p><p>Одним словом, чудаки. Сегодня, видимо, тоже поиграть решили. У Геральта, как про морковку понял, аж глаза засветились. Зыркает на Лютика, чуть ли не слюну глотает. Может, он в этот момент вместо нашей певчей «птички» каплуна зажаренного представляет? С аппетитной корочкой, в приправках? Уж слишком хищно облизывается. А Лютик ухмыляется в ответ и бочком, бочком в тенёк под кустики пятится.</p><p>— И куда это ты собрался, Лютик? Неужто передумал?</p><p>— А если и так, милсдарь… Быть может, я оскорблен вашим неучтивым обращением.</p><p>— Неучтивым? Неучтиво будет, когда я доберусь до тебя.</p><p>— Посмотрим…</p><p>— Вернись сейчас же! Где это видано, чтобы морковка за грядкой бегала? Постой-ка тут, Плотва!</p><p>Да стою уже. Куда ж я денусь. Прямо жеребята на заливном лугу, а не охотники на чудищ. Давай, Геральт, тебе ж его догнать — буквально три прыжка. Ага! Вот так! Стреножь, да ставь на четвереньки. Ишь, пыхтят. Правильно, пока всю сбрую ведьмачью стащишь — упреешь. Меня и то быстрее расседлать. Ох, славно Геральт Лютика по голому крупу ладонью охаживает. На молочной шкуре аж розовые отпечатки остаются. Но бард, по-моему, доволен. Призывно тощим крупом вертит, стонет и лозою прогибается вперед.</p><p>А что там мой славный жеребец рукой выискивает в травке? Понятно: кувшинчик с маслом. Запасливый стервец. Сейчас начнется самая потеха. Нет чтобы сразу смазать уд и к делу — он будет Лютика рукою ублажать. Посмотрим, сколько пальцев влезет в барда в этот раз. Один, два, три… Ого-го-го! Рекорд. Вместе с ладонью — вошли четыре. Болтали как-то на конюшне слуги, что при хорошей тренировке, бывает, входит и кулак. Тренироваться Геральт любит. Уверена, когда-нибудь и им удастся достигнуть высшего пика мастерства.</p><p>И до чего же Лютик громко стонет! От удовольствия только что ушами не прядает. Скребет руками землю, елозит на ладони, колени шире, шире раздвигает. А Геральт, зараза, мог бы и попонку подстелить. О маслице подумал, а о несчастных бардовских коленях? Опять лечить придется. Ну, наконец-то, добрались до основного блюда. И верно, чего еще тянуть. У Лютика с бордовой от прилившей крови головки уж лужица почти что на земь натекла. И ведьмака колотит, как в ознобе.</p><p>По маслу уд заходит моментально. Когда я наблюдала это чудо в первый раз, то очень сильно сомневалась, что проскользнет и половина. Теперь-то знаю: у барда там бездонная дыра. Геральт, конечно, тоже это знает. Толкается по самый черенок, ручищами вцепившись в бледные бока. Рычит и покрывает Лютика, срываясь с рыси на галоп. Их дикое звериное хрипение, шлепки и хлюпанье в паху, наверное, слыхать за километр. В такие бурные минуты так хочется проржать: «Заткнитесь! Оба!» Но толку будет ноль. И каждый раз приходится быть начеку. Вдруг кто-то подкрадется: лес полон хищников и мерзких тварей. Кому ж еще их караулить? Плотва всегда на страже.</p><p>Слава богам, еще чуть-чуть — и случка подойдет к концу. Ведьмак с шипением прогибается назад, толчками изливая семя в бесплодное нутро. Ну же, давай, окажи услугу другу. Наш славный бард и так почти уж без сознания. О! Догадался! Привыкшая к мечу ладонь обхватывает скользкий лютиковский уд, в два счета приводя того к финалу.</p><p>Тишина.</p><p>Блаженная тишина.</p><p>Геральт, сыто щуря желтые глаза, скатывается с распростертого тела. Натуральный волчара: лохматый, потный и довольный. Лютик еле-еле сводит ноги. Да уж, если ведьмак покрыл кого-то, так покрыл.</p><p>— Геральт, я встать не могу…</p><p>— Что, морковка по размеру не подошла?</p><p>— Да не ерничай ты. Лучше поставь меня вертикально!</p><p>— Может, тебя еще и на ручках понести?</p><p>— Понеси! Только одеться помоги! А морковка в самый раз!</p><p>— Зараза! Стой, не трепыхайся, сейчас одену… На Плотву подсадить?</p><p>— Ага. Тебе кто-нибудь говорил, какой ты рыцарь, Геральт?</p><p>— Заткнись, Лютик!</p><p>— Фрх-х-х, фрх-х-х…</p><p>— Заткнитесь, оба!</p><p>Вот так, собственно, и проходят все наши путешествия.</p><p>Ничего особенного.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>